


Real Story

by 8wolff



Series: After Midnight [7]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: After Midnight, Fanfiction, Lxyou, Myungsooxyou, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8wolff/pseuds/8wolff
Summary: Title: Real StoryAFF:Real StoryChapters: OneshotCharacters: Infinite, Myungsoo, YouWarnings: smut, AU, PWP, gancanagh!MyungsooRating: NC-17Genre: SmutMyungsoo as a Gancanagh.I should probably mention somewhere that this will be heterosexual. Because I have no hetero smut ๏_๏Also, this will be a type of mini series thing (´∀｀)♡ Therefore, there will be a story for each member.I will include short descriptions of the mythical creatures except for with Hoya and Sungyeol because I assume there isn't a soul on earth who doesn't know what vampires and werewolves are.Because I write romance and sex, these will obviously be about one or both of those.Each member will be a different kind of mythical creature.Oh, and the stories will be posted separately too, but will be added to a collection.You're welcome ♪ ♬ ヾ(´︶`♡)ﾉ ♬ ♪/hides behind why-am-I-doing-this-to-myself Myungsoo because my hetero smut sucks =D





	Real Story

**Author's Note:**

> A Gancanagh is of [Irish](en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gancanagh) origin, and is a fairy who takes on the form of an irresistibly beautiful man, who leaves his victims physically addicted to his love by way of a toxin that he excretes from his skin. Victims waste away to nothing once the [Gancanagh](warriorsofmyth.wikia.com/wiki/Gancanagh) leaves, wanting nothing more than his companionship. Some woman even fight to the death for his love. 
> 
>  
> 
> Other Stories In This Series:  
> Sungkyu  
> Dongwoo  
> Woohyun  
> Hoya  
> Seongyeol  
> Myungsoo  
> Sungjong

 

The stories intrigued you. An unbelievably beautiful fairy creature that was impossible to resist. The thought of carnal gratification with a complete stranger both terrified and aroused you. And so it wasn't really long before you were off along the trail this magical horny fairy supposedly frequented. 

A good couple of hours later had you returning to the small Inn you were staying in, your search having turned up fruitless. 

Submerged in a tub filled to the brim with hot, relaxing water, you closed your eyes and let your mind wonder. You tried to imagine how good looking this Gancanagh would have to be to be able to seduce strangers with a mere glance. 

It was totally unbelievable. Your sarcastic laugh echoed around you in the small bathroom. What had you been expecting to find? It's not like you really believed you would actually find one if you were completely honest. You finished up your bath, and stepped into your room, the white fluffy robe soft and warm against your skin. 

You had just pulled the covers back to climb into bed when a knock at your door announced room service had arrived. 

"I didn't order anything." You announced before you had even fully opened the door. 

"It's a gift from the Inn for your patronage." His voice rolled smoothly over the words and you made way for him to push the trolley into your room. 

The door closed behind you, and you made your way over to your bag to get a tip for the young man. It was when you were standing in front of him, your arm outstretched holding the folded notes loosely for him to take that your eyes met and you felt arousal flood through your body. 

He smirked and stepped closer and you were stunned by how anyone could be so...beautiful. There was no other way to describe him. 

Full, perfectly bowed lips you were suddenly desperate to kiss. Strong, beautifully chiseled jaw that ran up from the most alluring neck you had ever seen. Large, almond shaped eyes, rich in colour and depth that just seemed to be pulling you in. 

"I don't want your money." He whispered, stepping right up against you, his hand wrapping around the small of your back to pull you against him. "I want your heart." His words were breathed against your lips and you couldn't help the small squeak. 

And then he closed the gap between you, his kisses almost desperate. You opened your mouth at his coaxing, feeling lightheaded as his taste seemed to fill your mouth. You wrapped your arms tightly around his shoulders, a small part of you unable to believe that it was actually happening. 

Your body developed a mind of its own, and it was a good thing because your mind kept forgetting to do things - like breathe. Your senses felt overwhelmed by him. Everything was him, and you needed more. 

You were only vaguely aware of him walking you backwards, but you felt the bed when it hit the back of your knees and you yelped when he pushed you down onto it, following right after. 

You parted your legs, making space for him to settle between them as his mouth found yours again, and a hand worked it's way into the robe to gently massage your breast as his other hand moved up into your hair. 

After a short while you were trembling and almost aching to feel more, and when you squeezed on his arm subconsciously, he broke the kiss to push the sides of your robes apart. His eyes shone with excitement when the warm pieces of material lay next you, exposing your chest to his hungry eyes. You couldn't believe how intense his eyes were. Every time he looked into your eyes, your stomach would dissolve and heat would flood through you. 

He hadn't touched you yet, but your nipples were hard and sensitive and begging for attention, and you were panting and trembling underneath him. He seemed to glow with the thin sheen covering his skin and you leaned up to kiss along his neck when the need to taste him became too strong to withstand. 

A strange warmth filled your chest, and you found yourself suddenly wanting to give your everything to him. You just had to have him. He had to be yours. You sucked on his neck, desperate to have more of him and a childish pride flooded through you when he groaned and rocked against you slightly. 

You flipped him over onto his back, taking the few seconds to pull his shirt off over his head, and then you were back against him, licking and kissing and sucking every part of him you could reach. 

His moaning above you encouraged you, filling you with a new found confidence and so you didn't hesitate to unbuckle his pants and push them down his thighs, a strange kind of almost childlike excitement filling you as you took him into your mouth. 

He was hot, and you couldn't seem to get enough of the way he tasted. You moaned around him, and one of his hands threaded its way into your hair, guiding you. 

His hand was warm and strong against your head, and you squeaked when he almost roughly pulled you off of himself, throwing you back onto the bed and looming over you again before you really had a chance to register what had happened.

His warm hands pushed your thighs apart, and he settled himself between them, positioning himself before he slowly pushed himself into you. You couldn't help gasping at the feeling, your eyes unable to look away from his even though you felt like you could explode at any second. 

You felt full and content with him sliding into you, and by the time he had himself fully inside you, you knew that you didn't need anything else for the rest of your life. He started pulling out and your arms wrapped around his shoulders, trying to pull him closer to you. You just had to feel him around you, and where more than relieved when he complied, pushing himself into you again. 

His thrusting was slow and steady, but it seemed to reach so deep inside you and it wasn't long until you had wrapped your legs tightly around his hips and were heading off towards the release that the tight coiling feeling in your stomach promised you was coming. 

You felt yourself clamp down around him, his groan going straight to your toes, and then you were seeing white. He continued on through your orgasm, his thrusting becoming less controlled as his baser urges started taking over. Eventually he was rocking you hard against the bed, the mattress squeaking with the strain under you, and your toes curled when you felt the heat from his release explode into you a short while later. Neither of you moved, and you could still feel him shifting slightly inside you as he calmed his breathing. 

You tried to lean up to kiss him, suddenly needing to feel loved, but he flipped you over onto your stomach, lifted your hips back towards him, and started thrusting into you again. This time was harder and deeper and you moaned as your fists clenched onto the bed sheets. 

The pressure building up inside you a lot quicker than just now, and the sounds of skin slapping against skin filled your ears as a desperate urge to have him closer to you, deeper in you, and all around you caused you to almost sob into the pillows. 

He had to be yours. Forever. You absolutely had to ensure that, and you reached back to grab onto his thighs in an attempt to get him impossibly closer to you. He pressed a hand onto your back, arching you deeper into the mattress and seeming to hit something inside you with more pressure due to the new angle, and it was a short while later that you were tipping over the edge again, your voice caught in your throat as a loud gasp was forced out of you. 

You were still coming down from your high, when you felt him lift your hips higher so you were forced onto your knees, and you moaned as he pushed himself into you again. He lifted your torso up, pulling you back against his chest and you reached behind yourself to grab onto him. 

His thrusting was slower but hard, and you felt like he was even bigger than he had been the first time he'd pushed into you. You parted your lips as quieted gasps fell from your mouth, and he moved a hand to push two fingers into your mouth as his other hand moved down your stomach to press against the small bundle of nerves and drain all strength from you. 

It was an embarrassing short time later that you were tensed around him, strangely aware of his come shooting deeply into you as well as you climaxed again. 

You were still trembling slightly, when he rolled you onto your side, laying himself behind you as he pulled you tightly against his chest. You felt him growing hard again, as his rocked his hips suggestively against you, eventually lifting one of your legs to slide himself into you again. He pulled you closer against him, taking a deep breath in your hair and sighing contently. 

When he started thrusting again, he was careful and gentle, and you felt your heart expand. You moved your hand to interlace your fingers with his, and let the feeling of him rocking into you overtake your mind. 

Your fingers squeezed briefly against his. This was all you needed. 

 

~♡끝♡~ 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh this was hard (´∀｀)♡
> 
> With this one, my mythical creatures series is complete. I hope you guys have enjoyed reading them! 
> 
> I am considering writing a BTS version of this series (with different mythical creatures - won't be recycling them) too, let me know if you'd be interested in reading that.


End file.
